What adventure will this train take you on?
by Lady Meli-Bee
Summary: Zelda Harknian is taking a train to see her best friend Midna in Castle Town City. Link Avalon is going to see his cousin Sheik. They end up going on the same train and become fast friends...will something more happen?
1. Intro

**Hey! This is my first story so please don't expect much! So basically just give me some feedback on what you think about my first story. It would mean so much to me! OH! And I almost forgot! I'd like to thank** SuperSmashGirlBB! Check her out!

* * *

Summary: Zelda Harkinian is taking a train to see her best friend Midna. Link Avalon is on his way to see his cousin Sheik. They both end up on the same train and become fast friends….will something more happen…

* * *

Zelda Harkinian, a senior student who goes to Kakariko High School, is preparing to go visit her best friend, Midna Twili. They have been best friends since kindergarten, but in the beginning of their first year of high school, her brother Zant who was fresh out of college needed help finding a job. So being the good sister she is, she might as well look out for him and make sure he doesn't screw up while living in the city. With Midna maintaining good grades in her new school, working in a pet shop to help pay her rents for the apartment she is currently living in with Zant, and keeping her brother from not screwing up any job interviews…she wished she was back home with her parents. But most importantly, she wished she was with her best friend.

So since they haven't seen each other since the beginning of high school, Zelda's parents, along with Midna's parents, decided she can go to Castle Town City to spend time with the Twili Siblings (if it's ok with Zant since he'll be the one in charge of the two girls). And of course he said yes since he knows Zelda and Midna have always been pestering him if they could ever have Zelda stay at their apartment just so they could catch up.

Now here she is, boarding the 5:00 o'clock train on a Friday afternoon to see her best friend. She couldn't be any more happier than she is right now. Midna and Zelda have been calling and texting each other everyday until today to always talk about what they were going to do once she arrives in Castle Town City.

They texted and talked so much on the phone, their phone bills were so high that they they weren't allowed to use their phones for 3 weeks! That's how bad it was. Whenever Zelda had to get a hold of her parents to come pick her up at school if an art club meeting was cancelled, she would have to go to the main office and use their phones. Midna was the same, except whenever the phones were busy she had to go outside to use a pay phone and wait for her brother to walk her home. For some reason, Midna never liked walking home just by herself…it felt better when she had someone at her side.

"Please stand clear of the closing doors." The voice on the speaker said.

_'I can't wait to see Midna again! I wonder what she has planned for us in Castle Town City. I've never been there so I'll probably be following her the whole time.' _Zeldathought while taking her notebook and pen out.

"Ticket please" the conductor said with a name tag that said 'Vaati' , "hurry up I don't have all day!" Zelda got out her ticket quickly and gave it to the impatient man standing before her. He punched two holes in the ticket and gave it to her with a glare and moved on to the next booth while rolling his crimson eyes.

_'Sheesh… He must be in a really bad mood today…maybe he doesn't like his job or something and would rather be in charge... ' _Zelda notices.

Zelda always studied people. Where ever she was, she would always look at people and see how they act and how they talk. She would especially do this whenever she was with her friends back at Kakariko.

Of course they were Midna's friends as well but they were never really good friends. Sure they had inside jokes and secrets but Midna always told common secrets like crushes and stuff like that.

Anyways, back to her notebook and pen before the grumpy conductor came along to see her ticket, she was busy finishing her homework from school today. Whenever it comes to homework on a Friday she barely got any. Their homework on Friday was always classwork that wasn't finished. But this time she they got extra work, so that led her here on the train with homework.

25 minutes later

Zelda sighs and looks at her watch. 5:37.

_'During this whole train ride I did homework! Goddesses! Well on the bright side I get to see Midna and explore Castle Town with her!' _Zelda thought while having a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

She turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see on this train ride.

"Link, is that you?"

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter one! There will be more to come! *OMG I JUST RHYMED!* Anyways please review and leave me some feedback! Remember this is my first story so nothing mean please! :D**

**~LMB**


	2. Unexpected Meeting and Reunited at last!

**Hey guys! Sorry for you guys who have been waiting a week for the second chapter! :( Anyways, Thank you to the people who reviewed my story! So I'm going to get out of your way and let you guys read! Enjoy! :D**

**Oh and I forgot to do this in chapter 1! I do not own Legend of Zelda! I own this story! Also, if I did own Legend of Zelda Link would still not be in the friend zone!**

* * *

"Zelda?!" Link says shocked.

"Umm…hi?" She gives him an awkward smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here…" Link says as he feels his face grow hot. Zelda stares at Link for a while and notices he's wearing a green flannel shirt with black pants.

_Wow…who would've thought I would meet somebody from school here. Especially someone who used to have a crush on me. _

"So…anyways, is this seat here taken?" Link asks while his cheeks are still tinted red.

"No it's not," Link sits down right next to her and brings out his notebook as well. Zelda notices and asks, "You didn't finish your homework either?"

"Yeah, apparently Mido was annoying the living hell out of me the entire class time, so I couldn't concentrate well…" Link trails off.

"I just finished my homework!" Zelda replies with a smile showing her pearly white teeth.

"Lucky…" Link pouts.

"I could help you if you want, so that way when you get to your destination you'll be completely free of this crap," She says meekly.

"Really? Thanks! Oh and speaking of destination, where are you headed to?" Link asks.

"I'm going to Castle Town City to see my best friend Midna. You remember her right?"

"Yeah she was in a couple of my classes in elementary school." The dark blonde haired teen said.

"Yup! Well now I finally get to see her and her older brother too as well!" She grins while looking out the window.

Link laughs and says, "That's great! And did you say you're heading to Castle Town City?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm going there too to see my cousin Sheik."

"Wow…that's such a coincidence that we are going to the same place while taking the same train!" Zelda replies.

Link chuckles, "Yeah." He then notices that the train has stopped and takes a peek out the window, "Hey look! We finally reached our destination!" Zelda looks out the window and realizes that he's right and that Zelda screams and jumps out of her seat after he mentions that. "YES! FINALLY I GET TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND AFTER SO MANY LONG DREADFUL YEARS!" After screaming, she freezes in place and realizes that everyone has stopped what they are doing and are staring at her with eyes the sizes of saucers. Link grabs the frozen Zelda and brings her down to her seat while she starts to look down at her feet.

"You should keep it down a bit…" mutters Link. As a reply, the embarrassed Hylian just sticks her tongue out at him while trying to forget the incident that just happened moments ago.

Zelda then realizes that instead of helping him with homework, they just ended up having a whole conversation. 'Great, now I feel bad for not helping him at all!'

She sighs, "Hey Link… I just remembered I forgot to help you with the homework we got today."

"It's ok, I'm sure my cousin will help me with it," Link gives her a comforting smile.

They both got out of the trains with their bags and stepped on the platform. "So, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" Link says with a small smile.

"Yup! I'm leaving in the afternoon on Sunday. What about you?" Zelda replies gleefully.

"Me too, but my cousin is coming back with me so I won't alone."

Zelda smiles, "Cool. Anyways I gotta go, I don't want to keep Midna waiting. Bye!" They both wave to each other and both go in opposite directions.

"ZELDA!" Midna screeches her name so loud that Zelda thought she was deaf for a moment. "MIDNA!" Zelda does the same thing and both start giggling as five year olds when they embrace each other to death. "Can't…breathe…" They both say with hoarse voices and start laughing again.

"Hey Zel, how's it going?" Zant asks with a chuckle to see both girls together again.

"Good. School is going great too." She replies casually as if he was actually her own brother.

When Zelda was a little girl she barely played with anyone. She would always spend her days in the garden they had and look up at the clouds. Her mother and father were always working so that's what made it worse. She was practically alone everyday. That was until she met Midna in kindergarten. Things changed after that. She was no longer lonely. She finally had someone on her side.

"Let's go Zant! I need some catching up to do with best friend!" Midna whines.

Zant retorts, "You're so impatient."

Midna rolls her eyes and agrees instantly. "I know, but can you blame me for wanting to spend time with Zellie. I only have two days you know!"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, "She's right! Now come on I'm starving!" Right after she says that, she immediately runs ahead of them while dragging her bags on the ground.

"Uh…Midna?"

"Yeah?"

"Does she know where we live?"

"Nope."

"Then why didn't you stop her from leaving us here and let her wander off?"

Midna starts chuckling to herself. "Don't worry. She'll be coming back in less than five seconds."

_5 seconds later…_

"Hey guys! I just realized something where do you guys live?"

Midna gives Zant an 'I told you so!' look before carrying one of Zelda's bags and heading in the direction of where the apartment is with Zelda following right behind her. Zant just chuckles oh how they know each other so well.

_They're definitely best friends, that's for sure!_

* * *

__**So this is the end of chapter 2! Anyways, thank you for the people who reviewed! Working on chapter 3 now! :D**

**~LMB**


	3. Weird Advice and What?

"Zant! Why did we have to walk from the train station to our apartment!?" Midna sighs from exhaustion while walking into their, surprisingly, clean apartment. Midna was always a lazy-ass whenever it came to cleaning. Whenever they had to clean out their lockers back in middle school she would hardly do any of the work and when it's the end of the year it would still be a mess. Cleaning was something she wasn't fond of doing. It made her feel sick to her stomach just to touch something that was completely filthy.

On the other hand, Zant was very neat and organized. No wonder nothing in his room was out of place.

"Because I don't want a fight to happen between you and the cab driver!" Zant says while rubbing his temples trying to forget on what happened last time they took a cab. "Again!" He adds.

"Hey! He was asking for it!" Midna retorts while clenching her fists. Zelda takes off her shoes and puts down her bags. Since they were both oblivious of the outside world, the female Hylian decided to give herself a tour of the cozy apartment she'll be staying at for a couple of days.

Zelda roams the room with her wondrous blue eyes. '_This must be the living room,' _she thought. Everything was organized as all the DVDs were on the shelves on one side and the video games on the other.

"Zelda? Hey where did she go?"

"I'm right here!" Zelda yells while continuing to look around nonchalantly. "Just so you know I've been showing myself around, thank you very much!"

"Ok good, cause' I'm tired after arguing with psycho over here." The female jerks her thumb in the direction of where her brother was.

In response, he just gives her the finger, not remembering that a guest was at their apartment. Zelda chuckles to herself, remembering the good old days when they used to fight.

"So are you ready to have an awesome time this weekend?" An arm around her shoulder and gives her best friend a toothy grin.

"What do you think?" Midna examines her face and sees the look in her eyes that are saying "I'm waiting".

"I'll take that as a yes." She gives her a hug as if her life depended on it.

"Uh… Midna! I…need….air…now…" Zelda wheezes.

"Oops sorry, but can you really blame me? I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!" Midna emphasizes on the last word.

Zelda smirks, "Oh by the way, guess who I saw on the train while coming here."

"Who? You know I don't like guessing Z."

"Link Avalon."

Those two words made Midna eyes grow huge in seconds. "Midna? Hello?" Zelda waves her hands in front of her face to see if she would make some sort of reaction other than standing completely still as if she was paralyzed.

"THIS IS GREAT! WEE HEE!" In an instant, Midna starts jumping around her puzzled friend.

"Why is this great?!" Automatically, this question made Zelda receive a death glare from the giddy orange-haired girl.

"Zel… it's time." With that, Midna places both hands on her shoulders so she can look deeply into Zelda's blue orbs.

"What do you mean 'It's time'?!" Zelda is now starting think Midna has gone insane.

"It's time for you to get a boyfriend!"

"But I don't want one!" Yup, now Zelda definitely thinks she's insane.

"Please! Come on Zel! You never had a boyfriend and I think Link is the perfect choice."

"Is he the "perfect choice" for me because he used to have a crush on me and now that we've bumped into each other you think fate is trying to tell us something?" The blonde haired female puts her hands on her hips.

Midna nods like the bobble heads that that are kept on the dashboard of a car.

"I question your randomness sometimes." The female Hylian asks innocently.

"Come on! You know ya love me!" Midna nudges her in the side for extra effect. Zelda giggles as she wraps an arm around her shoulder before picking up her suitcase with her free hand. "Yes I do, now before we go to bed can I have some refreshments please?"

"What am I to you? Your best friend or the maid?"

"Both." She answers cheekily.

Midna just sticks out her tongue before getting a bag of chips, two plastic cups and a bottle of red fizzy potion.

"Oh the goddesses! This is a 5-star meal!" The Hylian fakes a gasp and covers her rosy pink lips.

"Only for you Madame!" Midna replies before snickering.

"I miss you buddy!" Zelda gives Midna a noogie with her right hand while twisting the cap that unlocks the red fizzy potion with her other.

As they both start eating their chips and drinking their fizzy potion, Zelda's mind starts to think about certain things involving a certain male Hylian.

_Link, the guy who used to have a crush on me, is the guy Midna suggests that I should go out with?_ Zelda thought._ I wonder what else goes on in that psychotic little mind of hers…_

"Oh! I just remembered something I forgot to tell you before!" Midna sets down her cup before saying, "I have a boyfriend!" This immediately caught Zelda's attention.

"You do? Who?" Zelda starts to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"His name is Sheik."


	4. Alert! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys, if you are still with me, I'm not going to be continuing this story anymore. I probably will but when I have more ideas. I'm just not interested in it as of right now. But on the plus side, I have a new one. I'm going to write one-shots from now on until i can get the hang of writing a full story with chapters and stuff :) I'm still a newbie :/ Anyways, I will delete this story tomorrow incase some people didn't read this today. Bye :) Check out my new story**


End file.
